


Vestiges Of The Past

by deanandsam



Series: The Heaven Chronicles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heaven, tag to s15ep20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Castiel turns up at the Winchesters' cabin. Dean is not pleased!
Series: The Heaven Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Vestiges Of The Past

When he heard the voice at his back, Dean experienced his first negative feeling since he’d died and gone to Heaven.

In contrast to how eager he’d been to turn around when he knew it was Sam at his back, he was loathe to do so now.  
"Dean,” the toneless voice uttered.  
“Cass,” Dean acknowledged without moving. “What do you want?”

“I...heard you'd arrived. I thought you might have searched me out but when that didn’t happen, I decided to come to you. I was eager to see you again.”  
“Well, now that you’ve seen me, I’d rather you left before Sam comes out.”

“I thought you would be more welcoming, Dean.”  
When Dean did turn around, it was to observe a confused expression on the angel’s face.

“Well, you thought wrong, " he scowled. "Sam and I prefer to be left alone. We’re still getting used to this new plane of existence, and we need time to adjust before looking for a social life.”  
Dean wasn’t quite sure why he should feel so annoyed by Castiel showing up at their little cabin, though he knew that the angel's discourse to him just before the Empty had dragged him off, was probably the reason.

He'd stood unmoving, disconcerted by the words of praise and admiration Castiel had showered down on him, but what had shocked him most was the unequivocal declaration of romantic love. A love Dean had never imagined nor considered. He’d tried to be a friend to the angel, but no more nor less than to many others, like Garth or Jody.  
Never had it passed through his mind that Castiel even nurtured such feelings towards him and even if it had, Dean would only have felt embarrassed and uncomfortable, exactly how he was feeling right now.  
“I’d like you to go, Cass. I don’t want Sam to see you.”  
“But…I’m sure your brother would be happy to see me.”

“Maybe, but even here in heaven, he’s mine to protect and I don’t want you around him. You made a bad mistake in saying what you did, for if you “love” me, then what do you feel for Sam...huh? Cos you see Cass, there’s only room in my heart for one person and that person is not and never will be you. You dug this chasm between us with your own hands, now you’re going to have to live with the consequences. I’d like you to go now…and don’t come back.”  
“Dean…”  
“Now!” Dean’s voice was remorseless. The angel tilted his head then vanished.

Just in time, Dean snorted when he heard Sam’s footsteps approaching as he crossed the wooden floor of the cabin.

The angel had always been ambiguous and he’d hurt Sam.  
Heaven was a new life for him and Sammy now and he didn’t want vestiges of their experiences on Earth to come back and bite them in the ass.  
Castiel was one of those vestiges and Dean didn’t want him around. 

He might have been more understanding if Cass hadn’t thrown the ‘ I love you ‘ crap at him, but Dean was well aware from personal experience that ‘love’ could make you do the most outlandish of things and a love-sick angel with his powers intact was a danger to have around. 

“I thought I heard voices, “ Sam said as he joined Dean on the deck.  
“Na, it was only me going over the words of a song. I think I’m going to invest in a Karaoke machine. Singing along to the music was the only good thing I can remember about being a demon.”  
Sam grinned. “Then I’m going to have to find a spot to hang out when you start caterwauling.”

“Uh...Uh,” Dean retorted clapping a possessive hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You’re going to have to suffer through it, maybe join in, for there’s no way I’m ever letting you out of my sight again.”  
Sam rolled his eyes.” We’re dead Dean. It’s not as if I can be killed again.”

“We’re just getting acquainted with our new home Sammy. Trust is good, but a healthy distrust is better!”  
The end


End file.
